


You're Everything

by Pinktoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Night Terrors, Sleepovers, Sort of was that even a night terror, Tags Are Fun, also for this fic to work we are juat going to pretend that hinata doesnt live on a mountain, i also wrote this instead of what im supposed to be writing OOPS, i think idk, kageyamas still freaked out about the king if the court thing, kags for the soul, mmmm crying gays my favorite, that was like 300 years ago get over it kags, these gays are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: "Kageyama, Kageyama, it's okay... I'm not going anywhere." The voice was soft. Caring.It made Kageyama want to cry more, but he didn't know why. Sad gay and supportive gay have a sleepover. It entails a lot of crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just add this to the list of things im doing instead of stuff i should be working on

"Hmm... Kageyama?"  
The night air was cool on Kageyama's skin, the cool breeze sending shivers up his spine. While the cold was not one of Kageyama's favorite things (in fact, he hated it), it was hard not to like on a hot day like today.  
"Kageyama."  
Then again, it had been very hot lately. Kageyama had first noticed earlier that day, after practice. The heat made him more irritated than he usually was, causing for some scares to Hinata.  
"Bakageyama?"  
Now, they were just walking around town together. He and Hinata. They had the rest of the day to waste, and neither of them had anything to do, so why not?  
"Kageyama!"  
Hinata had dragged him around, getting foods and sitting at the park. One thing after another, Hinata always had some kind of activity in mind.  
"Tobio!!"  
Kageyama jolted and turned to send a glare at Hinata, not about to comment on the way he could feel his face flushing just the slightest shade of pink.  
"Dumbass! Don't call me that!" He snapped.  
"Ahh! You're making that scary face again!" Hinata yelped. "Sorry, but, well, you weren't responding."  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and aimed his glare back to the sidewalk as he listened to their synched footsteps. "What did you want?"  
"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed. "It's getting kinda dark, why don't you sleep over at my house? Yours is farther away than mine."  
Kageyama prickled. "Uh,"  
Kageyama did not like to sleep at others houses. He seemed to have gotten lucky during training camps (his mind was just too focused on volleyball), but somewhere else...  
Though, as Hinata said, his house was too far away. Anyway, he didn't want to miss this opportunity. He let out a resigned sigh. "Okay," he mumbled.  
Hinata jumped in the air and let out a whoop. Kageyama glared at him. "Don't be so loud this late."

Hinata led Kageyama up to his bedroom, bounding up the stairs with his endless energy.  
As they walked (well, Kageyama walked; Hinata bounced), Kageyama thought about how he did not need to be led, because he'd been here before.  
As he walked down the hallway, Kageyama wondered what he would do tonight. What if he woke Hinata up just because he was the dumbass who couldn't let the past go?  
Hinata stopped at his door and opened it, holding it open for Kageyama.  
Kageyama stepped inside and sat down on Hinata's bed, setting his hands in his lap awkwardly.  
"It's our first official sleepover!" Hinata grinned, flopping himself down on the bed beside the setter, bouncing him up and down.  
Kageyama groaned. "Don't call it that, you make it sound as if we're two girls in a romance anime."  
Hinata laughed, but didn't deny Kageyama's accusation. "Want a drink or something to eat?"  
"Milk sounds good right now."

They spent the night bickering and talking and laughing (mostly Hinata) like always.  
Despite how much Hinata irritated him, Kageyama still enjoyed spending time with him. He didn't know when it happened, but Kageyama had fallen in love with the ginger during the time they'd known each other. He had no intent to admit this. To himself, Hinata, or otherwise.  
This didn't mean he didn't appreciate the way Hinata's eyes lit up when he talked about volleyball or the face he made after he got a perfect spike.  
Yeah, okay, he really loved Hinata.  
Eventually Hinata got tired and he told Kageyama so.  
And now Kageyama was lying in bed with Hinata because Hinata refused to let him take the futon.  
Kageyama would have gladly taken the futon, except Hinata told him he was the guest. Hinata said that he should sleep on the futon so Kageyama could take the bed.  
Kageyama's argument was that it was Hinata's bed in the first place, so he should take it.  
After arguing about it for a while, they both stubbornly laid down in the bed.  
Kageyama stared at the ceiling now. Hinata was snoring beside him, laying on his arm (he didn't have the heart to move it and possibly wake him up). The decoy was even energetic in his sleep, rolling around a lot and even kicking Kageyama in the shins a few times.  
Kageyama did not want to sleep. He knew if he did, he would most certainly not get the luck he had at training camp.  
But it was late and Kageyama was exhausted from the day. Sleep inevitably took him, and he shut his eyes, succumbing to the prominent darkness.

It was dark and Kageyama hated it. It was always dark. He could hear the nonstop whispers, hiding in the background like they thought he couldn't hear them:  
"Is that him?"  
"The King has arrived."  
"There he is."  
"The King of the Court."  
"... practically a genius..."  
"But don't you think he's a kind of a selfish King?"  
"... and he acts like he's the only one on the team..."  
Kageyama stopped listening. He focused.  
The ball was coming his way. He faced away from his team and gave his perfect set, as always.  
That same old perfect set. The faster it got, the harder it got for his team to carry out. It was their fault. If they all just moved faster--  
When he turned back, though, he only caught the ball slamming floor with that airy slap.  
Everything was moving in slow motion. He looked up at his teammates. They were't even bothering to look at him. Not one of them cast a glance back as they walked away.  
Of course none of them spiked his toss.  
"King!"  
"... selfish..."  
"... doesn't even..."  
Why should they? Of course, he deserved it.  
"... of the Court..."  
"... so why should he..."  
Kageyama could feel the darkness closing in on him dangerously. He gasped, finding his breath short.  
"Is it possible for him to be good to his team?"  
"Who does he think he is?"  
"Isn't he supposed to be a genius setter?"  
Kageyama glanced around in horror. He couldn't breath. Panic was filling his mind and he felt heavy.  
"That's the King for you."  
He needed to get out, to get away from the darkness and the whispers.  
"How selfish."

 

"Kageyama!"  
Kageyama jolted, letting out a panicked yelp. He vaguely noticed another presence beside him, hands on his shoulder shaking him.  
He managed to shove the hands away. "D-don't touch me!"  
"Ah... Kageyama?!"  
Panic bursting inside him, Kageyama gasped quick breaths. Tears threatened to tumble down his cheeks. He gripped the bedsheets, staring into the emptiness around him. It was dark and Kageyama hated it.  
Fear weaved through him, and with his mind racing he was unable to think. He could only remind himself of the fact that he was the King of the Court. He hated that name, he hated it with every fiber of his being.  
His chest tightened in the worst way. He couldn't breathe.  
"Kageyama..."  
The voice saying his name was familiar, but he didn't care to recognize it. Fear and panic and confusion stung in his mind, and that was enough of a distraction for him.  
Kageyama rolled toward whoever it was, sniffling and letting out quiet sobs into the other's shirt. Still on edge, he gasped for air, panicked breaths.  
"Hey, hey, Kageyama!"  
He sniffed. "I'm not... not a king!" Tears were fighting their way past. Kageyama didn't care.  
"Huh? Kagey-"  
"You-you can't-!" He was cut off by a few more sobs, clinging to the person, wrapping his arms around them, burying his face in them. Holding them reminded him that yes, this was reality. "... you can't l-leave me... don't go..."  
"Kageyama, Kageyama, it's okay... I'm not going anywhere." The voice was soft. Caring.  
It made Kageyama want to cry more, but he didn't know why.  
He let out another stray sob. Choking his tears back wasn't doing him any good.  
The warm stranger was holding him in their arms securely. He couldn't ask for much more than that.  
Eventually, he calmed down, leaving him laying against his stranger and still shaking, just a bit.  
"... Thank you..."  
"Kageyama... do you know where you are?" The voice, he figured, was male. It sounded so familiar, but Kageyama was too out of sorts to figure out who it was.  
Kageyama shook his head, leaning into them.  
"We're in my bedroom." As an afterthougt, he added, "It was raining, so you came over."  
"... O-oh." Kageyama whispered hoarsely, felt his face heating up. He was so close to Hinata. But he couldn't find it in himself to move, not from the warmth Hinata offered.  
It came flooding back to him, talking and bickering in good nature on the floor. The fight for who got the futon, which landed both of them in the bed.  
"Kageyama?" Hinata spoke up again after a moment. "Are you okay? What was that?"  
Kageyama curled up a bit more. "... I-I just had a nightmare." He yawned quietly, averting his eyes despite the lack of sight in the dark room. "I-I'm used to it, but I was hoping I wouldn't have one tonight..."  
Hinata's fingers were running through his hair. It was soothing. He felt calm with Hinata.  
"Sorry," Hinata was saying, "I kinda made you sleep over, it's my fault."  
"No, that's wrong. I could have told you no, I just..." Kageyama swallowed and looked away. "I'm used to this nightmare."  
"Um... what was it about?"  
Kageyama shuddered. "I... sorry, it's stupid, but... it's just... my failed toss..."" Kageyama brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes.  
Before he could continue talking, Hinata was petting his hair again. "It's not stupid... not if you're crying about it..."  
"I was... only crying because it scared me. Startled me." Kageyama felt his blush deepening. "I've had these since... it happened."  
Hinata pulled Kageyama close to him. "I'm sorry it happened in the first place."  
Kageyama shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I must have woken you up, huh?"  
He felt Hinata nod. "You were crying and I didn't what to do..."  
Kageyama sighed. "You did the best thing you could do... I should have slept in the futon. I must be such a burden. I'm so-"  
"Don't say that." Hinata's voice was serious now. "You're not a burden. Apologetic doesn't sound right on you, Kageyama."  
Kageyama slapped him on the head through the darkness. "Shut up."  
"Stop making that scary face!"  
"You can't even see me!"  
After a moment, Kageyama sighed and sat up. "I'm going back to sleep, on the futon this time. I don't want to disturb your sleep." He started to climb over Hinata.  
"No." Hinata grabbed his wrist, tight. Kageyama flinched and tumbled backwards onto Hinata. He felt his face heating further.  
"Ah, sorry..." Hinata said. "But... I want to be here for you if another nightmare wakes you up. You don't have to do this alone."  
Kageyama was quiet for a moment. His face heated and fresh tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. Before he knew it, he was crying again.  
"Sorry! Sorry! Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to! Please don't cry!"  
"D-dumbass!" Kageyama interrupting. "Shut up, what you said was fine..."  
He curled up against Hinata once more, letting the tears fall against his shirt. Hinata slung as arm around him.  
"I'm used to waking up crying... but it's usually better if someone's with me." He was really glad Hinata was with him.  
"Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?"  
Kageyama slowly shook his head against Hinata.  
"... It might make me cry again." Kageyama sniffed.  
"It's okay to cry, it's okay to feel bad! You have to feel that way if you want to get over it." Hinata finished softly.  
Kageyama tightened his hold on Hinata. "I don't want to feel that way! It makes my feel like I'm nothing... I already know I'm nothing, anyway."  
"Kageyama." Hinata's voice was low and flat. Kageyama could tell he was making The Face. "You're not nothing. You're everything. Having you here with me... I'm invincible!"  
Kageyama buried his face into Hinata, taking in the ginger's scent. He tried not to notice the way Hinata's arm was slinked around his shoulders and supporting his back. He tried not to notice Hinata's warmth compared to his own cold.  
Kageyama brought a hand up to wipe his tears. "S-sorry."  
"It's okay to cry." Hinata repeated, wiping away a few with his thumb.  
Kageyama flushed. "I... love you." He blurted it out without thinking. Quickly, he slapped a hand over his mouth and backed away. "I-I-I mean! I meant...!"  
"Did you mean that?" Hinata was moving closer to him. Kageyama covered his face with his hands. "N-no, I..."  
Hinata's hand was there, turning his chin over to him and brushing tears off his face (again). "Because if you did... then I mean this."  
Hinata leaned forward. Kageyama felt warmth on his lips. Hinata. He moved his mouth against the ginger's.  
Eventually they pulled away. Kageyama couldn't see, but he knew Hinata was grinning. His own face was on fire, and he was glad that it was so dark.  
"H-Hinata..." He mumbled.  
"Kageyama. I won't leave you, not ever, because you're everything. Because I love you, too."  
"Th-that..."  
Hinata, in response, rolled over. "Goodnight, Kageyama!"  
"H-hey, dumbass, wait a second! Just wait!"  
"Goodnight." Hinata said pointedly, scooting back and fitting himself into Kageyama's form perfectly.  
Kageyama froze before relaxing, allowing an arm to rest over Hinata's chest.  
"... Goodnight, dumbass..."

 

(When Kageyama woke up in the morning, he found that he had actually gotten a good night's sleep! He refused to let Hinata have the satisfaction of knowing he'd comforted Kageyama, though.)  
((Hinata already knew, but he said nothing so he could protect Kageyama's dignity.))

**Author's Note:**

> wasnt that just nice and gay


End file.
